1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for organizing an electric energy and a kinetic energy of an electric vehicle, and more particularly to different method for adjustably organizing electric energy with kinetic energy at the same chassis in accordance with different performance table.
2. Related Art
Generally, the performance of conventional electric vehicle is fixed. Even though some power of an electromotor of the electric vehicle can be adjusted, the adjusted result belongs to a slight adjustment so as not to greatly change the performance of the electric vehicle. In addition, China patent (publication no. CN 1077165) discloses that two electro-motors are arranged in advance, and output kinetic energies together by coupling a clutch if necessary, thereby increasing a torsion performance, wherein the electric vehicle has a technology of “the combination of different kinetic energy of the electro-motors.” However, it is necessary for this design to convey two electro-motors at the same time, and thus extra loading can cause a waste of energy resource.
Furthermore, the electric energy of a battery module of conventional electric vehicle can be adjusted by generally replacing with new battery module. China patent (application no. CN 01101414.8) discloses that a plurality of battery units serially electrically connected to one another are arranged in advance, the electric vehicle only uses one of the battery units at the same time, and the source of the electric energy will be automatically switched from empty battery unit to next battery unit, when the electric energy of the battery unit empty, wherein the electric vehicle has a technology of “separable battery units.” However, it is necessary for this design to convey the plurality of battery units at the same time, and thus extra loading can cause a waste of energy resource.
In addition, China patent (application no. CN 200910178603.X) discloses that the balance of a vehicle weight is requested to be kept when a plurality of battery units, wherein the electric vehicle has a technology of “the combination of different kinetic energy of the electro-motors.” However, this patent is mainly applied to an electric motorcycle, and this design only considers that the number of battery units is constant. This patent fails to disclose the balance of the vehicle weight can be also kept, when the number of battery units is changed.
Furthermore, recently it is popular that a person works in a city at working time and travels with family at holiday time. A road condition of the city road is different from the road condition of the countryside road, the highway or mountain road, and one person or many persons can be conveyed in the electric vehicle. According to the different road conditions the number of conveyed person, the outputted kinetic energy, the consumed energy resource, etc. of the electric vehicle are different accordingly. Since the performance of the above-mentioned electric vehicle cannot be further changed, the first case is that the person who works in the city suitably uses the electric vehicle adapted for conveying one person (two persons), having an electromotor with small capacity of kinetic energy, and having a battery module with small capacity of electric energy; and the second case is that the person who travels with family suitably uses the electric vehicle adapted for conveying many persons, having an electromotor with large capacity of kinetic energy, and having a battery module with large capacity of electric energy. In other words, according to the design of the current electric vehicle, there is no single electric vehicle which can be changed to have different performances for the first and second cases. Thus, some person who works in the city and travels with family uses multiple electric vehicles having different performances for the first and second cases, so as to cause a waste of resource.
Therefore, it is required to provide a method for organizing an electric energy and a kinetic energy of an electric vehicle capable of solving the forgoing problems.